Beauty and a Beat
"Beauty and a Beat" is a song by Justin Bieber from his third studio album Believe, which features guest vocals from Nicki Minaj. The song is the third single from the album. It was written by Max Martin, Anton Zaslavski, Savan Kotecha and Minaj, and produced by both Martin and Zaslavski. It was released in the UK on November 12, 2012, and officially impacted US Mainstream Radio on November 13, 2012. A music video was filmed on September 7 and 8, and premiered on October 12, 2012. It debuted at #72 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart prior to its release. It re-entered at #71 after it's official release. It has been certified 3x Platinum in Australia and Canada, 2x Platinum in the US, Platinum in New Zealand and Norway, and Gold in Italy. Background Bieber spoke upon the collaboration with Minaj, saying: "I wanted a female rapper and I think that she is the best choice. I felt she just fit on the song perfectly." Kyle Anderson of Entertainment Weekly called the song "urban swagger". With Beauty and a Beat entering the Top Ten on Billboard Hot 100, Nicki Minaj tied with Missy Elliott for having the most Top Ten entires, which is nine. The song is also included on "Believe Acoustic", but with an acoustic version, and not featuring Minaj's verse. Music video Background On September 7, Alfredo Flores, a director who works frequently with Bieber,ALfredo Flores TV - Biography Retrieved September 10, 2012. tweeted: "We about to shoot a video"Twitter: We about to shoot a videoooo!!!!!!! #BELIEVE Retrieved September 10, 2012.. The tweet was later retweeted by Bieber. Nick DeMoura, a backup dancer of Bieber,LegalBeliebers.com - Get To Know: Justin's Backup Dancers Retrieved September 10, 2012. said on his tweeter "Tonight is the night beauty and a beat video"Twitter: Tonight is the night beauty and a beat video!!! Let's go @justinbieber ! Retrieved September 10, 2012. and was retweeted by Bieber. This confirmed that the video was filmed. The next day, September 8, Minaj tweeted: "Just wrapped a very VERY cool video."Just wrapped a very VERY cool video :) Retrieved September 10, 2012. and was retweeted by Bieber. Minaj started teasing her fans, on October 11, by tweeting: "the barbz have a BIG surprise coming tomorrow."Twitter: uh oh...the barbz have a BIG surprise cmng tmrw Retrieved October 12, 2012. Bieber retweet it in a few moments later. On October 12, Minaj tweet: "I'd be by a computer in 20 mins if i were u," and was retweeted by Bieber later.Twitter: I'd be by a computer in 20 mins if i were u Retrieved October 12, 2012. Finally, Bieber tweet a link to the video at 10:07 am.Twitter: so to all of you... enjoy. let's go for the 10 million mark! Me, @NickiMinaj - this is #BEAUTYandaBEAT - http://vevo.ly/SOZ3HW Retrieved October 12, 2012. The video was filmed in Los Angeles, California.Twitter: Justin filmed the Beauty And A Beat vid in LA, then he flew to Toronto, he just did AGT in Jersey, now he's off to EUROPE. Crazy schedule. Retrieved September 10, 2012. It was directed by Justin Bieber & Jon M. Chu, and released on October 12, 2012. VEVO Record The video had set the record for the most views in 24 hours on VEVO, with 10.6 millions views.Rap-Up.com Nicki Minaj and Justin Bieber Break VEVO Record Retrieved October 15, 2012. Since then it has been broken twice. Once by Miley Cyrus and then by One Direction (We Can't Stop with 10.7M and Best Song Ever with 12.3M). Both artists, Minaj and Bieber, have set records with their previous music videos ("Stupid Hoe" and "Boyfriend", respectively). Stills Cats.jpg cats1.jpg cats1.1.jpg cats4.jpg cats2.jpg cats3.jpg Live performance "Beauty and a Beat" was performed at the Believe Tour by Justin Bieber. At the 2012 American Music Awards, Justin performed the song with Nicki Minaj. Charts Lyrics Remix album On December 11, 2012, a remix album of "Beauty and a Beat" was released, featuring 12 remixes of the song.Amazon.com: Beauty And A Beat (Remixes): Justin Bieber: MP3 Downloads Track listing References }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2012 Category:Barbie